


yep

by gaybabyjailwarden



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Overuse of italics, Shame, implied batjoke, just the joker talking about batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybabyjailwarden/pseuds/gaybabyjailwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	yep

What people didn't seem to understand was that we needed each other. We're symbiotic.

Or codependent, maybe. Batman and I, I mean.  
I don't know about him- The bat, batman, _batsy-_ but life was just so much more  _boring_ before. I just did petty crimes for the sake of making chaos, chaos for the sake of chaos. Now I had purpose. All these deaths, this destruction, was so bats would keep chasing me. We tussle, I plan, process repeats.

I am the  _villain_ this city deserves. And he is my night in kevlar armor.

Y'see, this is what Gotham needs. Cities like this, urban cities where the most danger is getting mugged- something no one will dare try, anymore- theres no real fear. Without fear, danger, without _pain_ , theres no evolving. These people live in this utopia, protected by their hero, by this rich boy whose parents were shot, and civilization ends there.

We _need_ people like me.  
People that are enlightened, like me.

The joke of it all is that underneath everything, the makeup and armor and tricks, the big bat and I are the same. We're just trying to make the world a better place.

Every once in a while, we'll meet on a rooftop, in an alley, in some abandoned factory. His coal-smeared eyes will meet mine and we'll reflect each other, demented laughs echoing, bats smothering us in the dark. _people_ like us, y'see, we've got to stick together. 


End file.
